


Decisiones Reales

by Athaeris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reino - Freeform, Reyes - Freeform, reinado, sirviente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaeris/pseuds/Athaeris
Summary: Víctor nunca tuvo el interés de tomar un alto cargo político en su reino, estaba satisfecho con ser el mejor en la espada, creía que su desinterés por el cargo era algo de conocimiento público. Se equivocó.El giro de acontecimientos arrastró a Yuri a un lugar desconocido, poco tiempo le tomó descubrir que ahora debía pedir ayuda a su más grande rival, si es que quería volver con los suyos.Yuuri quedó maravillado en su infancia al ver a un extranjero manejando la espada. Hizo un largo recorrido para entrenarse en el reino al que esa persona pertenecía, ya que el suyo no tenía un ejército propio. Terminó relegado a ser un cocinero.JJ estaba próximo a ser coronado como el nuevo rey,debía casarse antes, estaba todo planeado, pero él seguía alargando la fecha. Un día le llega la noticia de lo sucedido en el otro reino y la oportunidad de ayudar a un viejo amigo de infancia.Todos deberán tomar duras decisiones que hubieran preferido no tomar.Parejas principales: JJ x Yurio (Pliroy), Víctor x Yuuri (Victuuri)Parejas secundarias: Emil x Mickey (EmilMickey), Leo x Guang (LeoGuang), Otabek x Mila (OtaMila)Menciones: JJBella, YuuYu, Victurio, SeungPhichit





	Decisiones Reales

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo una historia, espero ir mejorando conforme avance. Muchas gracias por leer.

Advertencia: Para Yuuri Katsuki usaré el "Yuuri", para Yuri Plisetsky usaré el "Yuri"  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Kubo y a Sayo

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tenían que huir. Víctor prefería quedarse, pero sabía que el detenerse y dar la vuelta podía condenar al resto de personas, no solo a sí mismo. Personas que le importaban.

Las cosas cambiaron en un parpadeo, las risas que compartieron se transformaron en gritos y sollozos antes de al menos terminar de procesar las palabras que los dos cocineros soltaban agitados.

Una traición. Un complot en proceso ¿creer o no creer?

No hubo tiempo de cuestionar, los gritos de los sirvientes al exterior de la habitación fueron más claros que sus pensamientos.

Víctor tenía que actuar, activó una de esas palancas ocultas que todo castillo tiene –aunque siempre sea un misterio en dónde– y esperó a que todos –incluyendo a los cocineros– pasaran por el pequeño compartimiento, antes de introducirse.

Una traición, definitivamente. Era la única explicación para el hecho de que hubiera soldados al final del túnel, soldados que no eran de su reino.

Nuevamente no había tiempo para pensar, sacando las espadas que afortunadamente tenían que llevar consigo siempre, Víctor, Georgi, Otabek y Yuri por primera vez usaron realmente todo el entrenamiento aprendido a lo largo de los años, nunca antes había sido necesario pelear enserio, no en tiempos de paz.

Mila lamentaba sentirse relegada, desafortunadamente y pese a su preparación, las damas debían tener a un caballero que las proteja, no era correcto que ella tuviera que cargar una espada pesada a la vez que un vestido. Mila odiaba todos esos protocolos y ahora más que nunca, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar no estorbar, se puso a un lado, a la par de aquellos cocineros que no conocía.

Para desgracia de aquellos soldados que ahora pintaban el piso de color escarlata, Víctor y Yuri eran los que mejor manejaban la espada en Razkov. Probablemente estuvieran preparados para lidiar con Víctor, pero Yuri era toda una sorpresa, demasiado rápido para reclutas prejuiciosos. 

Yuri sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentía la victoria demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente la vista de Yuri se puso negra, luego se desplomó en el piso con un golpe seco.

Los intrusos no estaban preparados para contender con alguien tan fiero y rápido como Yuri, pero sí estaban preparados para llevárselo.

Aquel sujeto, quien disparó el dardo que sacó de combate a Yuri, apuntó a Mila. Disparó. Georgi avistó el movimiento y se interpuso en la trayectoria. 

Lástima, solo habían llenado suficientes dardos para llevar a dos, definitivamente la previsión no es un curso que se imparta en aquel reino desconocido. Bah, no importaba, igual podían llevársela sin necesidad de dormirla, después de todo, es solo una chica.

Mila no es usualmente ninguna damisela en apuros, pero en aquellos momentos estaba desarmada, aun así, destrozándose las uñas se resistió. Phichit y Yuuri, aquellos cocineros desconocidos que no tuvieron tiempo de presentarse, dieron lo mejor de sí para ayudarla, sin embargo, las buenas intenciones no son siempre suficientes para cumplir un objetivo. Este era el caso.

Por fortuna, Otabek llegó a tiempo al lado de Mila. Otabek siempre fue muy preciso en el manejo de la espada, pero nunca fue tan rápido o fuerte como para ser sobresaliente, era simplemente útil. Otabek no era noble, ni siquiera había nacido en aquel reino, abandonado de bebé, adoptado por padres entregados en cuerpo y alma a luchar en nombre del rey de Razkov, de baja estatura y de rasgos notoriamente diferentes, siempre tuvo que esforzarse más que el resto para no quedarse a un lado. En nombre de su honor y del de sus padres estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida para salvar a la damisela Mila Babicheva, cuya seguridad le había sido confiada.

Por desgracia, Otabek apenas era suficiente para aquella labor. Georgi estaba fuera de combate. Víctor, que estaba encargándose del resto, simplemente dejó de preocuparse por Yuri, confiaba en sus habilidades. Sería la primera vez que Víctor sentiría el golpe de no ser precavido.

-

Estaban cubiertos de polvo, los gritos y súplicas se escuchaban a la distancia, era doloroso dar un vistazo hacia atrás y ver que todo lo que amaban les había sido arrebatado.

Mila tenía roto el vestido, Georgi era sujetado por Víctor que lo cargaba, Otabek se quedó al final en escolta y delante de él corrían Pichit y Yuuri. 

Huían, pero no podían evitar mirar alrededor, buscando a la distancia, se sentían culpables, mil "y si hubiera" rondaban en sus pensamientos, pero esas posibles "soluciones" eran inútiles ahora que no podían aplicarlas.

Víctor, pese a ser el favorito para la mayoría de los nobles y del consejo de ancianos en convertirse en el futuro gobernante, no era un tema que le interesara. Él agradecía no ser el primero en la línea sucesoria, él no quería vivir una vida cumpliendo protocolos en una silla mientras firmaba papeles, prefería dedicarse a la espada y dirigir soldados -de quienes ya tenía el respeto ganado-, luego quizás comer despreocupadamente ese katsudon que solía pedir, sin preocuparse por la etiqueta.

Siempre supo que era considerado una amenaza, pero esperaba que el haber dejado claro que ese puesto no le interesaba fuera suficiente para que dejaran de atosigarle con el tema. Todo se salió de control y ahora debía tomar decisiones que antes pudo pasar por alto.

-

La mente desorientada de Yuri era ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue levantado tras desplomarse, pasado de unas mano a otra como si no fuera más que un muñeco, quizás era mejor que no fuera consciente de nada ya que alguna de aquellas manos tocaban más de lo debido.

No calculaba el tiempo correctamente, las voces de su entorno sonaban distorsionadas. El efecto de la droga duraría varias horas más, horas en las que su destino sería decidido. 

Un grupo de soldados fueron enviados con la única misión de llevarse a Mila y a Yuri hacia el reino de Non. La misión era simple tras eliminar a los estorbos, pero el otro grupo falló con su parte, así que confiaban en que su castigo fuera considerablemente menor por llevar la mitad de lo requerido.

Pasado el contratiempo inicial, el transportarlo era bastante simple, el líder se aseguró de atarlo fuertemente y lo movieron a la parte trasera del carruaje.

Eran 5 días de viaje a caballo. Al finalizar el primer día armaron el campamento. Era inevitable que al resto de los que conformaban el grupo le llamara la curiosidad el prisionero que trasladaban. Uno de ellos se acercó y le retiró la manta que lo cubría.

Algunos se quedaron anonadados, era increíble que tal criatura fuera un hombre. El desconcierto dio paso a la incertidumbre y luego a la barbarie. Uno de ellos sostuvo su mentón mientras preguntaba en voz alta "¿No es una belleza?", una mano inquieta se deslizó por su ropa, y tras los alaridos del público expectante, comenzó a desabrocharla, parecía que a ninguno de ellos le molestara realmente el género de Yuri.

Se callaron al instante de ingresar el cabecilla del regimiento. Con un manotazo alejó al más osado del grupo. Se escuchó varios "aguafiestas" y abucheos, no importaba, no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su cabeza por una follada rápida para contentarlos.

Es una lástima, pues no muy lejos de ahí dos miembros de una banda de esclavistas habían tenido una buena vista del espectáculo y parecía que su cabeza estaba destinada a rodar por el suelo.

Ya en posesión del preciado botín que les había llamado la atención a dos de los subordinados, el líder de los esclavistas se dio cuenta por el atuendo y la lozanía de la piel que era de origen noble. Estaba confundido del porqué usaba pantalón en lugar de un vestido, y dejó de estarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo sobraba al rozar los genitales.

Si fuera una mujer lo habría terminado de desvestir para comprobar su virginidad y ponerle un precio, pero al ser hombre lo ponía en una encrucijada. No podía venderlo para trabajos pesados, pues no lucía capaz de levantar algo sin descalabrarse, y no podía venderlo por su belleza, porque no era una chica ¿o sí podía? 

Sí podía, solo tuvo que usar más palabras de lo usual. Un extranjero en busca de un obsequio, un blanco perfecto, se ganaba la vida vendiendo libertades a cambio de monedas, nadie podía esperar que tuviera alguna clase de moral respecto a las estafas.

Un diplomático de tierras lejanas acababa de llegar tras un accidentado viaje en altamar. Para su desdicha, muchos de los regalos que había traído desde su lugar de origen se perdieron. Los tratados comerciales entre reinos eran de suma importancia, si lo arruinaba, podía despedirse de cualquier cargo alto para siempre.

Descartando el comprar cosas de la localidad y dar muchas vueltas sin salida para él y sus asesores, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

No era un secreto que el príncipe de Thorenkar (el que actualmente asumía los cargos de su padre, debido a una enfermedad) tenía preferencia por tener sirvientes delicados de cabellera rubia, algo que propiciaba múltiples rumores, sin embargo, nunca hubo algún escándalo, no parecía atraído hacia ellos como a primera instancia se daba a entender. Las conocidas habladurías fueron aún más discretas luego de que -a vista de un próximo coronamiento del príncipe- él se comprometiera con una dama noble de cabellera negra, cualquiera que no quisiera ver en peligro su título y fortuna prefería evitar hablar del tema.

Yuri estaba calmado, hace mucho que la sustancia que le inyectaron había dejado de surtir efecto. Fingía ser dócil, en espera del momento preciso para tomar un arma y huir. Quizás tardó mucho, ya que al cambiar de "dueño" sus manos fueron apresadas con esposas de acero y no las cuerdas que le eran más fáciles de cortar.

Lo llevaron con más gentileza que sus anteriores captores. Al finalizar el recorrido y levantar la vista, cayó en cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Creía que no se volverían a ver, no lo habían hecho desde hace años, las responsabilidades asumidas los obligaron a dejar de lado su vieja rivalidad para enfocarse en sus reinos.

Ahora, ¿debía contar con la ayuda de Jean-Jacques Leroy? ¡Qué golpe para su ya mancillado orgullo!

\---------------------------------  
Hola, hace mucho que no escribo una historia, así que espero que comprendan si hay algún error, espero ir mejorando y agarrando el ritmo con el tiempo. >-< estoy muy nerviosa, es una especie de pánico escénico xD

Vuelvo a dejar claro (por las dudas) que las parejas principales serán Víctor x Yuuri y JJ x Yurio

Gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto.


End file.
